


The "Scary Man" (Or an incredibly intimidating and innocent (AND HOT AF :^)) College Student)

by AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, Everyone else are kids ;D, Fluff, Hyunggu and Wooseok are the only "Old People", I READ IT OVER AND I KIND OF CRINGED BUT ALSO DIED FROM THE CUTENESS SO ITS OKAY, It's sickiening fluff, Just a little something I RUSHED, M/M, Pentagon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, SO MUCH FLUFF, SUPER CUTE KIDS, try not to die from the CUTENESSS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns/pseuds/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns
Summary: If this was any other day, moment, just any other anything, Hyunggu would gladly pick up that tall hottie on the bench. But he loves his kids in the daycare more, and it looks like this tall hottie is making one of them cry. So Hyunggu rolls his eyes and puts on his serious teacher face.............................he hopes he won't have to call the police on this guy (So that he can still flirt with him)For anyone who clicks on this story " Keep 911 on hold in case you suffer a heart attack from the kiddy cuteness





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PTG_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PTG_prompts) collection. 



> YES I FILLED THIS PROMPT : 
> 
> Wooseok, someone who kids are scared of and Hyunggu, a daycare teacher meet eachother in the park when one of kids starts crying because of Wooseok.  
> wooseok has a hard time explaining himself under the teacher's suspicious gaze.
> 
> But you know I'M SO SORRY, I feel like I focussed more on Hui/E'Dawn xD so srry whoever requested this. And I totally rushed that ending as well. But I kind of hit a writers block with my other story, so no update on that this week :(, and I totally love kids so I snatched this prompt ;p  
> ENJOY!!

"Hwitaek, can you walk behind Hyojong this time?" 

"Why?"

"Because the sidewalk is too narrow and I can't have you walking on the road."  
Hwitaek frowned as he sadly let go of Hyojong's hand and sulked behind him, satisfied, Hyunggu turned back forward to lead the group of little kids to the park.

Despite being a hassle at time Hyunggu loved the little kids who were dropped off at the daycare by their busy parents, he liked it when they giggled about something random or did something ridiculously cute that made him squeal.

Today was one of those special days where Hyunggu took all of the little kids to the park that was a five-minute walk away from the daycare.

"Hwitaek, if you go on the road one more time to be beside Hyojong, you won't be allowed to play on the playground." 

Hwitaek mumbled out a little protest before going back behind Hyojong.

Hyunggu didn't like to sound mean to the kids, but he loved them and their safety was his number one priority, even if his heart squealed whenever he witnessed Hwitaek and Hyojong cutely interacting.

"We're here guys! Wait! Come back!" Hyunggu managed to stop the children before they ran off into the playground, placing a firm hand on Shinwon's shoulder, a particularly energetic kid (even though all the kids were pretty energetic) to prevent him from running off.

"Don't hurt each other." All the kids nodded, "Especially Hwitaek if someone wants to play with Hyojong don't push them away." Hwitaek bit his lip and nodded. 

"Don't talk to strangers and if there's a problem come to me right away, now you guys can go." Hyunggu smiled to himself as all the kids ran into the playground, the park wasn't busy today, only a few other people scattered here and there.

Hyunggu sat down at a vacant bench, scrolling through his phone for any notifications before putting it away. Something was bound to happen in a few minutes, little kids were always unpredictable. 

Something did happen after a few minute, loud wailing could be heard throughout the playground. 

Hyunggu sighed and got up, "If Hwitaek pushed someone again I'll have to talk to him." He mumbled as he walked past a slide to see a new kind of commotion. 

Hyojong was on the ground crying, as Hwitaek was trying to pull a boy who appeared to be around Hyunggu's age away from him.

"Get off of him you scary man!"

"Hwitaek?" Hwitaek shot up as he heard his name, seeing Hyunggu, he ran to him and hugged his arm. 

"Help Hyunggu Hyung! That scary man is trying to hurt Hyojonggie!" Hyunggu glanced over at the person crouched over Hyojong, Hyunggu would never admit it out loud but the guy looked too hot with his ripped jeans and black sweater. If this was somewhere else he wouldn't mind staring at the guy, but the kids were his priority so he was going to have his own thoughts put aside for a few minutes, then maybe he can flirt if he didn't have to call the cops.

"Excuse me." Hyjnggu almost lost his cool as the guy looked up at him, he quickly gathered the drool that almost fell out of his lips and would've exposed his inner thoughts (:^)) "What are you doing with one of my kids?"  
The guy stood up and Hyunggu almost wanted to run, he gulped nervously at the other's towering height. He shook his head lightly to snap out of it, eyeing the other with a suspicious glare.

"I-it w-was n-nothing." Oh shit, a deep, sexy voice too. Hyunggu proudly smiled to himself as he stopped himself from pouncing on the guy, but continued his glare, he never knew, this could lead to the cops, but despite the height difference, it seemed that the taller was the one cowering in fear.

"The k-kid.............." 

"What were you doing with him?" By then Hyunggu had picked up the crying Hyojong and cradled him in his arms, while Hwitaek was still attached to his leg, glaring at the "scary man".

"H-he?" Whoever this guy was, he was incredibly bad at explaining himself.

"He............................" Hyunggu tried to softly coax the guy to talk more.

"H-he f-fell." Hyunggu looked over Hyojong's body, noticing the gash on his elbow, a tiny bit of blood was pooled in the area. 

"Then the scary man tried to take Hyojonggie away!" Hwitaek pointed an accusing finger at the guy, who laughed nervously at the statement. Hyunggu quirked an eyebrow at him. 

"I w-was g-going to t-take h-him to h-his g-guardian." Hyunggu nodded in understanding, slightly amused that the other was still quivering. 

"Hwitaek is that true?" Hwitaek bit his lip.

"I think so......." 

"Then we should get Hyojong patched up." 

"I want to be the doctor!"  
"Haha, okay Hwitaek, here, take Hyojong to the first aid kit." Hyunggu set Hyojong back on the ground beside Hwitaek, who happily cheered when his best friend was back with him. Grabbing his hand, they carefully walked to the first aid kit placed on the other bench that Hyunggu brought since accidents always seemed to follow kids. Feeling a pair of eyes on the back of his head, Hyunggu suddenly remembered the hot guy behind him, Hyunggu turned around and smiled at him.

"Name?"

"Jung Wooseok."

"Kang Hyunggu." He bowed at the taller, as he seemed older. "You're not very good with kids are you?" Wooseok nodded."You should try to, kids are adorable."

"I guess they are." The duo looked over at the pair of kids at the bench, Hwitaek was lightly kissing Hyojong's elbow to heal it. After placing a band-aid on it, he hugged Hyojong and shouted happily that he was healed, Hyunggu giggled at the sight. 

"Cute." Hyunggu looked over at Wooseok and smiled.

"I agree." Completely missing that Wooseok wasn't implying that the kids were cute.

"Do you want to walk the kids back with me?" 

"Why?" It was Wooseok's turn to be suspicious. 

"It looks like you need practice with kids." Wooseok seemed to contemplate it for a second before nodding, "Sure." 

"Guys, gather around, we're going back," Hyunggu shouted towards the playground, all the kids perked up at his voice and ran to him.  
They all hid behind Hyunggu when they saw Wooseok towering over them.

"The scary man is still here! Get him before he takes Hyojonggie!" Hwitaek tried running past Hyunggu to attack Wooseok, but Hyunggu picked up the child and let him flail for a few seconds before slowing down from exhaustion.

"Hwitaek, what did we say about hitting people?"

"It's not nice to hit them."

"Then we're not going to hit Wooseok are we?"

"Scary man's name is Wooseok?"

"Yes it is, and we're not going to hit him because he's really nice." Hyunggu leaned over and whispered something into Wooseok's ear "Do something."

"O-oh okay." Wooseok could see that all of the kids were now looking at him curiously.

What can I do!?!? Wooseok started to panic internally as he felt the gazes on him get stronger. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see and Ice cream truck pass by.  
Give them Something sweet. Wooseok remembered the lollipops he had bought previously, fishing one out of his pocket. He gave it to Hwitaek with a smile, who happily grabbed it and hugged the taller.

"Wooseok Hyungs a nice man." All the other kids crowded around Wooseok, all of them expecting the same treat. Wooseok almost had a heart attack but he remembered that he bought a whole bag.  
I guess I can buy some more later. Wooseok thought as he set his backpack down and fished out the bag of lollipops, all the kids screamed in joy as a lollipop was placed in each of their hands.

"We love Wooseok Hyung!" The kids shouted as they all hugged Wooseok.

"More than me?" Hyunggu pouted and faked a tear.

"We love Hyunggu Hyung too!" The children all hugged him.

"Okay let's go back guys!"

"Piggyback?" Hyunggu looked down at the child with arms raised, waiting to be picked up. 

"Of course Jinho!" Hyunggu hoisted the child onto his back. "You're lucky that Hyung is strong!"  
Jinho giggled as Hyunggu bounced him up and down lightly while the group was walking. Wooseok smiled but stayed a good meter behind the kids, even if they all seemed to like him now, he didn't want to do something that would upset one of them and ruin Hyunggu's impression of him. 

"Up?" Wooseok looked to see Hyojong tugging at his finger, Hwitaek looked jealous and seemed like he was about to--

"Hwitaek, don't hit him." Hwitaek stepped back with a pout at Hyunggu's voice, face immediately lighting up and stepping back to look at Wooseok with a "Both of us up?"  
Wooseok wasn't sure if he could carry two kids on his shoulders, but Hoseok did drag him to the gym yesterday, and Hyunggu was looking at him eagerly, so he hesitantly bent down and swooped Hyojong up onto his shoulder, after managing to adjust to the weight on his right shoulder, he carefully picked Hwitaek up with his left arm and somehow managed to throw the kid onto his left shoulder without dropping him, it was a miracle. 

"Look Hyojonggie, we're taller than him!" Hyojong giggled as Hwitaek tried to make himself look intimidating to Wooseok, who laughed it off.  
The rest of the walk was spent with Wooseok admiring Hyunggu from 2 meters away, eventually tuning out the conversation of the duo on his shoulders, he listened to Hyunggu's sweet voice as he talked to Jinho, he couldn't really focus on what the topic of their discussion, the tone of his voice was enough. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hyung?"

"Yes, Jinho?"

"Are you dating Wooseok Hyung?" Hyunggu desperately attempted to stop the blush that tried to spread on his cheeks from the little kid's question. 

"Why do you say that?" 

"Because Hyunggu Hyung and Wooseok Hyung look at each other like Umma looks at Appa, and Umma and Appa love each other very much, so Hyunggu Hyung and Wooseok Hyung must love each very much!"   
Fuck, I'm not being too obvious am I? 

"Hongseokkie looks nice today right?" Change the subject with another question, the tactic seemed to be effective as Jinho started blabbering about how cute the little boy looked in the overalls his mom dressed him in today. Hyunggu grinned at the childish love and turned around to check on Hongseok, who seemed to be staring at him, completely tuned out of the conversation of the kids on his shoulders. Hyunggu smirked at him, causing the taller to flinch and focus his gaze on the little herd of kids walking in between them.

 

"We're here guys!" They turned the corner to be faced with the daycare, parents were already waiting outside as it was 4 pm, the time to pick up their kids. Hyunggu didn't like seeing the kids go, he would have no idea if they would appear the next morning and he's already grown so attached to them.   
Every little kid hugged Hyunggu and Wooseok before running off to their parents and waving goodbye, after 10 minutes, all the kids were gone and Hyunggu smiled a little to himself, a seemingly normal day except...... oh yeah, he forgot about the taller standing beside him silently.  
"So....." 

"So....." 

"What now?" 

"We should hang out sometime." 

"But I'm always busy with the daycare and the kids....." 

"I'll visit you tomorrow." 

"Oh uh." Hyunggu couldn't hold the pink tint from blooming on his cheeks anymore.   
Wooseok smirked at it, "I'll take that as a yes." 

"Uh okay. Bye." Hyunggu stood frozen as he watched the tall figure walk away, having no idea what just happened. 

 

 

And the next day Wooseok did come, causing the kids who weren't there the day before to cry, Wooseok almost ran away in embarrassment but Hyunggu kept a grip on him.  
"You have the lollipops?" Wooseok nodded slowly.  
"Then you're fine."

And maybe, just maybe Hyunggu was referring to his body. (Even if it seemed off topic from the lollipops)

**Author's Note:**

> I'M EDITING IT TOMORROW, IGNORE EVERYTHING THAT LOOKS WRONG (Don't judge me)  
> I hope you enjoyed.  
> Update on my other story will come sometime next week ;3  
> This was just a nice little switch up for the week. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I took up another prompt with Hyunggu and maybe Wooseok, so I was wondering if you guys would like to see a little daycare series. It won't be connected this story it would just have them though, and updates would come slow as the other story is my priority ;p


End file.
